


Amatory Intoxication

by triedpklove



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Gay Awakening, Internalized Homophobia, its time for More Lesbians, tags will be added as fic goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedpklove/pseuds/triedpklove
Summary: Berry and Germ could be considered best of friends, though none of them would admit that to each other. Berry soon ends up being swiped right off her feet by Germ's charm and playfulness- a feeling Berry thought she would never feel. The catch is: Berry doesn't want to feel this. She can't feel this. Berry can't let her feelings change her life, nor can she let them change her friendship with this Aerospray-wielding Inkling.





	1. Your Mind Screams As Your Body Laughs

10 o'clock at night. Berry sneaks into her and her brother’s apartment, trying not to make a noise as her Rapid Blaster rattles in her backpack. Sneaking around the kitchen and through the living room, she’s greeted by her brother sitting on the couch, crossing his arms.

“Out past curfew, I see?”

“Listen, it was an accident… I just got lost track of time an’ all… b-but I brought you home a snack!” Dropping her backpack onto the ground, the sound of her blaster clunking on the floor with it. She pulls out a Seanwich from the bag and hands it over to Brock, still warm in it’s casing.

“Well, um, thanks,” Brock grabs what’s about to be his dinner and rests it on the couch, “But you need to know that you need to be home by _ at least _ 8\. That, and be sure to check your phone every now and then. You got me worried sick, I’m positive I called you at least a hundred times.”

Berry grabs her phone and checks her notifications, 4 missed calls from none other than her brother. Wow, she really missed a lot… browsing more she realizes that her phone’s flooded with notifications. One notification in particular- a text- catches her attention the most. Going to respond, Brock stands up and walks over to his sister, peering over her shoulder. “Who ya textin’?”

Berry brings her phone to her chest as she turns to face Brock. “What I do on my phone is none of your business!” Puffing out her cheeks, she begins to head to her room. “You need to learn how privacy works!”

“I was just playing with you, sis! I wouldn’t actually do something like that!”  
“Whatever, loser!” Berry shuts her door and falls onto her bed, lifting up her phone and turning it back on.

“I love you, Berry!”

“...I love you too!” The sound of Brock’s door shutting follows her reply. She reads through the text once more, it’s from someone who she hates to admit is a friend of hers. It’s Germ.

_**Germ:** hey b r u free tonite???? its so slooowwwww i need an adrenaline rush_

_**Berry:** Sorry my brother already busted me for being out too late…_

_**Germ:** dontcha just sneak out usually_

_**Berry:** I really would rather not risk it tonight. _

_**Berry:** ...Tomorrow? _

_**Germ:** UGH fine u suck man_

_**Germ:** at least i have time to practice LOLOLOLOL_

_**Berry:** Whatever you say._

_**Germ:** sarcasm_

_**Berry:** Oh. Lol_

_**Berry:** Ok well see you._

_**Germ:** bye_

Berry drops her phone to her chest and sighs. Germ and Berry have had a… strange friendship. They started off hating each other, both being each other’s least favorite type of Turf War player. As time went on, Berry got used to Germ’s shenanigans, and Germ got used to how anal Berry is when it comes to making sure _ her _ team wins and that _ she’s _ the one who led them to victory. The two have worked together many times in private, first out of spite, soon easing into a playful rivalry. The rivalry faded not long after, though they still have their spouts. The two, despite being unlikely friends, have grown close. Now, Berry could even consider calling Germ her _ best _ friend, though Germ would never admit to returning the feelings. Or would she…

Berry sits up out of her bed, shrugging off her top to reveal a camisole underneath. She tosses her hat onto the floor, her shoes and socks following after. Laying back down, she curls up in her bed with a smile on her face. Tomorrow’s gonna be awesome.

* * *

“Way to be late, loser.”

Berry comes stumbling to the front of the lobby, her Rapid Blaster in hand. Germ had originally wanted to meet her earlier, but Berry got caught up making sure she looked presentable. Not only that, but she got a meaty lecture from her brother about staying out late again. 

“I’m sorry!” A faint blush appears across her face. “Stuff happened… but, uhm… I’m here now!” 

“Sweet.” Germ have Berry a small pat on the shoulder, before throwing her Aerospray over her own shoulder. “So what do you wanna do? Reserve a match for ourselves or go out and mess around?”

“W-Well, I like it when it’s just us! It’s just… nice, because I’m used to your moves! You’re suuuuuper predictable.”

“Haha, alright.” Germ just goes easier on Berry to make her happier. “Here, let’s go. Last one there’s a rotten egg!” Germ takes off, nearly tripping as she runs. Berry follows suit, trying not to trip on her own fashion sense.

Once at the counter, they both decided on Snapper Canal. It wasn’t anything special to them, but they just liked how it sounded at the moment. 

As they were about to step to their transportation, Berry froze. Thinking, she remained. Watching Germ approach their destination, she watched as her tentacles bounced with every skipping step she took, the clink of her Aerospray on the metal on her jacket. Her hands dropped, still gripped onto the Rapid Blaster. She thought of all the different outcomes that could come out of their time together this time! Maybe they would accidentally go for a swim in the canal, maybe one would pop out and scare the other for jokes, maybe… maybe they would…  
Berry snapped out of her daydream, sadly sighing and staring down at her blaster, wanting to hit herself with it for thinking such weird thoughts. They aren’t thoughts a girl should have… especially about her friend…

Now Berry’s mood is ruined. 

Germ looked back and groaned, grabbing Berry’s sleeves and dragging her over. They’re brought to the canal, where the two would soon appear prepared for their battle. As the whistle blows, Berry freezes. She remains at her spawn, holding her blaster tightly. “Hey Germ?” She yells over to the other side of the map.

“What’s up?” Germ yells back.

“Can we maybe do something else? I really… am not in the mood to battle.”

“Ugh, Berry, you pussy! I mean- we’re already here… give me a second!” Germ makes her way to the pink-colored spawn, trying to walk by Berry only to be knocked back by spawn barrier. “Can you come out?”

“Huh?” That catches her off guard, her cheeks turning pink at the question.

“Of spawn.”

“Uh- oh! Y-Yeah!” Berry inches out of the barrier and stares down at Germ. “I just- I might just have a cold! Cough, cough.”

“Sure ya do. You just don’t wanna hang out with me, is that it?”

“N-No! I do, swear! I just… feel weird. I dunno why… but things don’t feel normal. I feel… winded, almost.” She sits down at a ledge by spawn and holds her stomach in her arms. “Sorry, Germ. I was… really excited. I dunno what’s going on…”

Germ stares down at Berry and gives her a gentle kick in the back. “Hey, get up. You love Turf Wars. I’m sure if you just got up and did one you’d feel better. Here, I’ll start!” Germ pulled out a Suction Bomb and handed it over to Berry, Berry looking up and gladly taking it. “Uh, thanks-” Before she can finish her sentence, the bomb splats Berry in a big, yellow explosion. Germ looks back once she hears Berry respawn, laughing to the point that tears roll down her cheeks.

“Oh my god, can you quit it?!” Berry’s cheeks puff up as she crosses her arms tightly and she turns her head away from Germ.

“What? It’s funny! You need to laugh!”

“What if it isn’t funny, huh?” Berry’s voice breaks as she remains within the spawn point, falling to a sitting position.

“...Yo, are you crying?” Germ notices the corner of Berry’s eye growing a tear, walking over to her friend only to be stopped by the barrier. 

“Just- leave me alone. I told you I wasn’t in the mood… You- You never listen! You think everything’s a freaking joke!” Berry looks at Germ and pouts. “Do you even care about anyone other than yourself?”

Germ takes a moment to speak, not _ wanting to _ due to not really wanting to express how she feels. Before she can open her mouth, the match ends. 

“I’m… gonna go home…” Berry stands, heading for the exit to take her back to the lobby. “...I’m sorry for yelling.” She walks off, calling her brother to come pick her up. Germ tries to catch up to Berry, Berry already getting into her brother’s ride as she reaches her. Germ shoves a hand in her pocket- her Aerospray in her other hand. She looks ahead and drags it against the ground as she makes her way back to her home. She tries her best to make it seem as if she’s okay, not looking at anyone as she walks. Her face is near emotionless, though you can’t really tell thanks to her bandanna covering her mouth.

* * *

Germ arrives at her apartment. She lives alone- her house tidy yet messy at the same time. Crashing down onto her couch, she throws off her Custom Painted F-3 and tosses it near her bedroom door, her shoes coming off afterwards. Underneath, she sports a simple tank top with some band on it. It’s stained.

Comfortable, she throws off her bandanna and tosses it towards her coat. Grazing her cheeks, she sighs and mindlessly watches the TV, some kind of overpriced kitchen utensil being advertised. Germ closes her eyes and puts her phone on her chest. Her hands cover the back of her phone just in case she needs to pick it up.

As a matter of fact, she does! Her phone buzzes quickly- the vibration she gave her text messages. Picking it up, she opens an eye and reads through the text. It’s a simple sentence from Berry. It doesn’t seem like she even tried with it, but the sentiment is nice.

_**Berry:** Hey germ I hope you have a nice afternoon and night or whatever if you wanna hang out again feel free to let me know ok thanks see you_

Germ lets out a small chuckle, placing her phone back down and attempting to restart her nap.


	2. One Sentence Takes A Thousand Years To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock catches his sister dealing with an illness titled lovesickess. If Berry’s honest, will her brother still have her back through this love crisis?

2\. Berry’s has two boyfriends in the past. One was when she was 13, her first year as a teen, reaching new heights. The relationship lasted about a week, before he dumped her and moved on. The next one lasted a year and a half, both in it and happy together before after they hit the year mark it all went away. She was 15 at the time 16 once the relationship ended. 

Now she’s liking a girl, something she thought she would never experience.

Something she thinks she can’t experience.

She runs to her room upon arrival to her and her brother’s apartment, falling face first on her bed and breaking down. Turning her face out of her pillows, she looks at her phone through tears, shakily typing out a small message to her friend before tossing her phone at the foot of her bed and continuing to cry into her pillow. 

Brock, hearing the unpleasant noise of wailing, exits his room and walks to her door. Giving a small knock, he leans against the door and asks, “You doin’ alright?” 

Berry stops crying, wiping her face with her sleeve. “I-I’m fine! Don’t worry, just- I stubbed my toe!”

“You swear when you stub your toe, stop lying.”

Berry remains silent, not wanting to face her brother at the moment. What would she even tell him? What if he doesn’t like the reason she’s sad? 

...Maybe she can hide it somehow.

Hopping out of bed and making her way to the door, she lets Brock in and returns to her bed, her face in her hands. Brock sits beside her, placing an arm around his sister’s shoulder. He pulls her close, her head resting on his shoulder as she silently sobs. 

“What’s goin’ on, Berry? I don’t think I’ve seen you this sad in a while…”

“...I- um…” She takes a second to spit it out, still thinking about how to word it without saying the opposite of what she wants to say. 

“I think I… Well, I have this friend.  _ They’re…  _ very nice to me. We hang out a lot… do some turf every now and then… we go out for lunch when it’s nice out! Lately… I’ve been having trouble hanging out with them because… I dunno.” She buttons and unbuttons the bottom of her jersey as she speaks, distracting her from the taller, fluorescent yellow-green inkling to her left. “They seem so…  _ different _ in my eyes. Their laugh makes me blush… their mannerisms are so… out of nowhere! I used to hate it… but I’ve grown to love it. They’re a total wild card, and-“ She takes a deep breath, exhaling and looking into her brother’s eyes, before looking away. 

Brock’s hand travels to her back, giving her a comforting pat. “Sounds like you really like this person. You guys like- BFFs or something?”

“...I think. But-“

“Just find some time to do something together. Bond more. Then you’ll grow to like each other even more.”

“Brock, that’s not-“

“You gonna be alright if I-“

“I THINK I LOVE THEM!”

Her hands return to her face as she begins to cry. Brock, shocked at her outburst, stares on. He’s confused by the general concept of love, it not really being his thing. He continues to rub her back, sighing. “Hey, it’s okay. Um- I… don’t really know how to help you, but… I’m here to help, okay? You know you can always come to me for ANYTHING.”

She nods, uncovering her face and wiping her hands on her shirt. “I don’t… it just feels  _ wrong _ , Brock. If I do this- who knows what will happen! It shouldn’t happen… but these feelings are killing me. I need to break through them if I even want to look them in the eyes but how?”

“Why don’t you tell them how you feel?”

“...That’s stupid, man.” She sniffles, a small chuckle leaving her mouth. “If they don’t like me back that’ll ruin everything. Maybe I just need to get over myself.” She stares off into space as she begins to ramble to herself, “Maybe I just need to see them more… try to tell myself that everything's fine when I see them. Try to replace the thoughts I get when I see them with other thoughts!”

“I don’t think that’s- whatever. You do what’s best for you. I won’t stop you, but let me repeat myself: I’m here for you, okay? Okay.” He stands up from her bed and heads to the door. “You get some rest now, okay? Just a nap or something. I know all that crying’s gotta exhaust you.”

Berry nods, smiling. “Thanks, bro. I owe you one.”

“No prob.” He leaves the room, making sure to shut the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUH ok so like writing this i felt i had to write more than 1k for it to be actually readable. because if that it take me like half a month to release an already finished second chapter! but thats ok. here it is. it was fun! stay tuned for more, it’s a short one so sorry X)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i said id be writing more about them! Now here are some references!  
GERM: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/610625255840677905/612903401935863809/germ.png  
BERRY: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/458067248280502292/606720426395303957/image0.jpg  
If youre interested in these two i have written about their first meeting here!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228419  
I will add more useful information here every now and then hehe


End file.
